A New Adventure in Kuoh
by Ruler of flames
Summary: After the attack on Tenrou Island from Acnologia, the mages of the Fairy Tail guild think that their friends are dead, but the thing is they aren't. Our mages find them selves alive thanks to Mavis when she used her magic ,now they have a new adventure in a different world. NatsuxHarem (Lucy, Rias, Akeno, Cana...) Gale, Gruvia, Lami, Elfever, etc... not my story got permission for


Chapter 1: Prologue

Neither Fairy Tail or High School DxD are mine they belong to their respective authors

Without further ado the fir-I mean prologue

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Prologue

In another world

We find our favorite mages on the scared island of Fairy Tail, Tenrou island. Everything seems calm after they have defeated Hades, but it isn't like that because from the skies there flies a powerful and evil, the fear of all, the dragon of apocalypse, the king of dragons Acnologia. When the said being get to the island our valiant mages fight against him to try and overthrow him, but not even the master Makarov is able to damage the giant beast. When he takes flight to unleash his powerful roar our mages join together and await death. And at the moment they join hands Acnologia releases his roar destroying the island and with it the mages of Fairy Tail.

The news of the attack of the dragon and the disappearance of the island and the mages is not awaited, which provokes the guild a big sorrow and angust. BUT WHAT THE FUCK AM I TELLING?! We have gone off track of the actual story hahaha. Well then, the thing is that in Earthland everyone believes that they are bead but it's not like that. This story starts in another world, most specifically in Japan in Kuoh Academy, even I think that I'm getting ahead of myself hehe. Well now yes now, we start off in an ENORMOUS mansion where we find our fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel and his troll of a companion Happy. Natsu starts to wake up when he finds out that he isn't at the island, but at another place, when out of nowhere the memory of the attack on the island and his friends.

"LUCE! GRAY! ERZA! EVERYONE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he starts to scream desperately when he can't seem to find anyone, but then he turns to see a bundle of blue next to him, he recognizes him instantly, "HAPPY! GOOD THING YOU AREN'T HURT!"

"Aye? Natsu?" the cat starts to say, when also the memories come flooding back to him and start yelling like a mad man, "Natsu where is everyone else?!"

Natsu, who is somewhat "calm", starts to observe the place and notices that they aren't at the island anymore. Then a voice take him out of his musings.

"Don't stress your self Natsu Dragneel."

"Who are you?" he asked while turning around and reading himself in a battle stance.

"HEHE you are very entertaining." Answered the voice of a woman or girl, however you see it. "My name is Mavis Vermilion and I'm the first master of Fairy Tail." She finished saying with a smile

Natsu and Happy were speechless until something "CLICKED" in their minds, and then they went back to screaming, "HOW?! THAT MEANS YOU ARE THE MASTER BEFORE GRAMPS AND THE OTHER OLD MAN?!" seriously bunch of idiots.

"That's how it is." Answered the calmer blonde. "And thanks to your bonds I was able to use the magic sphere to save everyone."

"Then that means," The mage responded, "that everyone is alive."

"Exactly, it's just that I won't bring all of them in one go, I'll bring them little by little."

'I'm asking why she can't bring them in one go. Eh it's the same to me.' Thought the pinkette, "Well master then why did you get me out and where did you bring me to?"

"Well this is a different world same to our something like Edolas." Cleared the master. "And I brought you here because the sphere will take seven year before it dissipates in our world. And yes im dead and im just a spirit, only people with the Fairy Tail mark can see me, while in this world many can see me."

"Ohhhhh so you are just a ghost." 3…2…1… "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEVEN YEARS?! AND WHAT IS IT WITH YEARS IN OUR WORLD?!"

"One don't yell at me again or you will wish you didn't" Warned Mavis with a face so terrifying that it made our poor mage bow a thousand times while he tried not to piss himself.

'She is even scarier that Luce, Erza and Mira combined.' Thought Natsu.

"Secondly, the time here is not the same as the time in Earthland, so I don't know how much time we have. And the motive of why I brought you here was so that you don't lose time. In Fiore everyone will keep on moving forward and so you guys won't stay behind I decided to bring you all here, while it did cost a lot of convincing." The last part she said in a whisper, even to Natsu heard it he decided not to ask incase to not piss off the master.

"Another thing, here you can't use magic out in the open since humans in this world don't recognize its existence."

"EHHH? So I can't use magic here?" asked a depressed dragon slayer.

"Well not exactly. In this world, besides the humans, there is many other species where you can use you magic but with common humans no."

It seems that Natsu was getting everything the master was explaining. He was going to ask Mavis a question but she got ahead of him.

"I bet you were wondering what other species I was talking about. Well that you will be discovering in time but I have to tell you that in this world there is beings incredibly strong, so strong that they surpass the Wizard Saints."

When she finished saying that last piece Natsu like Happy tensed up and imagining those new challenges, to Natsu though he could only stand up and punch both hands together and set them ablaze.

"I'm all fired up!" he yelled while Happy did his usual "AYE." Mavis at seeing this could only smile thinking in the great generation of this guild.

"Well then master what will we do in this world while we don't encounter the new threats?" asked Happy.

"Well Natsu will have to be going to school while you can't talk nor use your magic cat, since here the cats can't do neither."

"Hold on a minute master," interrupted Natsu, "what are you saying when you say school? I have to study?" he asked while getting a scared face since he remembered Erza forced him to study so that he won't be a complete idiot.

"Yes," answered the first with a smile while she saw how Natsu went to a corner in a ball and made circles with his hand muttering things like, "I know how to do it Erza, please just drop the sword."

They kept on talking for a while longer. Mavis explained them the house she "bought" for when everyone from the guild was there when they got out, and also that they had a week offbefore they actually start school. Also she told them that with time she will take out his friends, so they don't have to worry, a thing that made Natsu and Happy calmer.

"Luce," was what Natsu muttered even tho our troll friend, Happy, heard him and answered with his famous phrase.

"YOU LIKEEEEEEEE HER." Making Mavis laugh and embarrass the mage.

During the week Mavis was teaching both Natsu and Happy how this world functioned, even when it was clear that Natsu never will learn how a car functioned. Happy got addicted to video games. These two asked Mavis how did she know so much and she answered that they were asleep for three days and that she investigated, and also that she hasn't been to this world in a while. The week went by super-fast and they were able to adapt to their new temporary house. Monday came by and Natsu woke up to get ready for the first day at school. Mavis explained what he needed to know so he can be there and that all the registration papers are turned in, which he won't have trouble with. Happy couldn't go since he just played or just explored the new city with the threat of Mavis that if he did something stupid they would have fried cat for dinner.

Natsu walked to the school thinking about everything that has happened to him after the dragon attack. 'What grand adventure will this one be?' was what he thought while he put on his usual bright smile

 **Well guy I finally finished the prologue for this story and its not mine it's a friends im just translating it for BlankWhiteSky since he asked and sorry sky but somethings came up and got me backed up and also I made the soccer team so yea I got even more busy so yea and the other stories im about to put up are teasers since I want to leave this year with some stories and start of fresh. So yea hope you enjoy and R &R**


End file.
